percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Circle
This is an OC club for all children of the Protogenoi. There will be one demigod for each god, and one or two demigods to be a leader. History The Dark Circle was formed around the 1900's when the primordial goddess Nyx awoke from her sleep and was unsatisfied with the world the Olympians had forged. The ranks at the beginning were few as only a few primordials were awake. The members were often diverse as the Protogenoi were only active every 15-25 years. The Dark Circle was very active during both world wars by assassinating Adolf Hitler and infiltrated the government during the cold war. President John Kennedy was assassinated by a Dark Circle member for his actions during the Bay of Pigs. He was replaced by DC member Lyndon Johnson. The Dark Circle's actions were criticized by Camp Half-Blood and the Olympians who merely viewed them as a radical demigod group. Around 2009, a son of Hemera known as Kyle was in control. His actions were more brutal than any other leader before and he was usurped by orders of Nyx. The Circle during this time was known to have taken part in the Second Titan War, fighting against Camp Half-Blood secretly. In 2012, the Dark Circle was under the command of Caleb Taleg, son of Erebus, and Adeline Vega, daughter of Nyx. During this time, the War of Chiaroscuro occurred with the Dark Circle battling their newfound rivals the Center of Light. The war resulted in a temporary schism in the Dark Circle and the Death of Caleb Taleg. However, the war began under false accusations and the protogenoi Erebus was revealed to have started the war to overthrow Olympus. The two groups banded together and were able to beat Erebus and his followers with the timely arrival of the Olympians. After the war the surviving members were severely distraught at the deaths and deception. Most of them left almost immediately, but a few stuck around to train the apprentices. After a new circle was formed, only Phillip remained. However, the surviving member would battle again together to finally avenge the deaths of their friends by attacking a group of radical mortals partially responsible for the war. During 2015, every Protogenoi had a child in the Dark Circle. This was the first time this ever happened. At this time Phillip received a message from his future self that an apocalypse was coming. He then received instructions on how to prevent it that started with him resigning from the circle. Julian Spiros, Aubrey Katmin, and Xaro Leitz were promoted to leaders. They then undertake a series of tasks to prevent the destruction of the world while battling the radical mythological group Surge Aequalis. However, they nearly fail when the son of Tartarous, Jorah Davos, is possessed and infused with the mythological beast Typhon. They only barely stop him with the help of Camp Half-Blood. Sometime later a christmas party is held with all former members invited. Relationships Allies The Primordials - They fund the group and the DC acts on their behalf. Rivals Center of Light - Ever since it's creation it has been a problem for the DC. The two groups were willing to kill eachother at one point, but they are now merely rivals after the events of The Chiaroscuro. Camp Half-Blood - Despite most of camp never hearing of them until the DC's attack on the camp, Camp half-blood fought alongside the CoL to defeat the DC. After the evens of the Chiaroscuro, Camp Half-Blood become nothing more than a rival. Enemies The Olympians - The Olympians are appaled by the existence of the circle and if it was not for the backing of The Protogenoi, the Dc would be destroyed. The DC are not allowed in Camp Half-Blood by orders of Zeus and there are no cabins for the Protogenoi. Contacts Lanson Gate - A demigod Son of Kratos who met and briefly allied with the Dark Circle on his quest to return the sun to the heavens. He helps them out sometimes, but prefers not to make his affiliation well known. Circle Members Dark Circle Members 2015 Dark Circle Members 2017 (The Chiaroscuro) Dark Circle 2020 Order of Spies Succeeding Any member of the order is forced to find a successor for when they die. They are to find another demi-protogenoi and train him/her as they were trained. After the circle member dies, the trainee will become the next member. Also, if a member leaves/dies on short notice, another demigod of the same lineage will be found to replace them. Base The Base of the Dark Circle is located in the Appalchian Mountains. It is a large, dark building that the Dark Circle has used for many generations. Dormitories There is a dark hall that has many dormitories for each Protogonoi Deity (listed below). Each room has a bunk bed, laptop, mini-fridge, microwave, and change of clothes. Any member can decorate or change their own room. Each room has a secret passage from the outside that only residents can find. Protogenoi Temples There are mulitple circular rooms that serve as temples to Protogenoi throughout the base. Demigods are only allowed in their own parent's room, and it is against the rules to enter another. Many of the entraces are hidden or placed in unordinary places. For example: the Ouranos room is located in one of the many attics, over a broken trap door. Entrances Besides the large front door, there are many secret entrances to the Dark Circle. A known entrance is an underground cave that leads to the Ouranos dorm. Each dorm does have its own entrance, but not all of the entrances are known officially. Other ways to enter the base are very limited, as it is a well sealed base. Camp Freedom By 2020, Dark Circle allowed non-Protogenoi demigods to live among them. They built a much smaller version of Camp Half-Blood. Armory We do not limit ourselves to greek weapons and minerals. We have up to date equipment for any scenario. Most members usually join with a weapon already. The armory is located on the outside of the base. Protogenoi Nyx Thesis Gaea Tartarus Erebus Eros Ouranos Pontus Hemera Aether Chronos Ananke Phusis Phanes Thalassa Hydros The Nesoi The Ourea Stories The Chiaroscuro (2012) One Step From Decimation (2015) Category:Dark Circle Category:OC Club Category:Chiaroscuro Category:Karikamiya Category:Dagostino Category:Illoras Category:AdamantiumBladez Category:~Angel Wings~ Category:The Storm Rider Category:Daughter of Poseidon118 Category:DragoonFlareJR Category:Jack Firesword Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:SonOfZeus1200 Category:Capn Rin Scotts